Thalianca: Locked Away
by thatonefreakingfangirl
Summary: "I'm egging a random person's house to relieve stress and you join me and it turns out the house belongs to your ex and now they are chasing us as well as the police and now we're both in jail waiting to be bailed so um wanna talk about it?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Trapped**_

The raven-haired female swore under her breath as she ran from the scene;sirens blaring in the blurred background. Out of sight; leaving the other—younger—female to fend for herself, whom was on Her trail.

Although, quickly, the other girl, with the freckled face and Italian accent scattered away. Maybe she believe that if they spilt up, they'd both get a chance for the cops to lose them.

That wasn't the case; there are too many of them to split up.

Thalia took a last glance at the female, whom she never got to gain the knowledge of her name, and frowned.

Thalia caught a glimpse of the coffee brown eyes of the young lady. She looked terrified, and for some odd reason, Thalia felt slight sympathy for the girl.

 _Unfortunately,_ Thalia thought, _this will probably be the last time I see her._

But, like Thalia was quite often in these situations—she was wrong. Very so wrong.

 **~•~**

Thalia was casted away into the cell, whom she examined. One bed, slanted against the wall. In the small corner of the room was a toilet and some paper. Not even a sink! Honestly. That was disgusting.

There was a window. But it couldn't be slide open, and metal bars were thickly placed next to one another. The glass itself was caked up with dirt and grease.

 _At least I get a room for myself_ Thalia thought.

She stared out the cell door momentarily before flinging herself on to the rather hard bed.

Curling up to keep the cold from evading, she laid like this for hours. Hungry, cold, isolated. I mean it was the normal. Nobody could say Thalia Grace was rich. She hardly had a job. She couldn't afford college or her daughter that was probably with her younger brother at the moment. Crying, unsure what was happening. Possibly already been interrogated by the police, the monsters that alway scared her the most.

Besides, she was only three, too young to understand why her mommy was in jail, and of course, that's what hit Thalia the most. Sure, Thalia was thrown in jail for little things before, vandalism, theft, harassment. But she always been bailed out by her brother. Which she was grateful for, mostly because, those there the incidents that lead to worst problems, the first one lead her to become pregnant with Mayah Rose by a man with the name of Luke, and the other two incidents, she was still pregnant with her child.

On her previous trip to jail, she almost had a miscarriage because she had decided to open her mouth to one of the bigger men, which resulted in her getting beaten by him. She was always going to be mentally scarred by the fact she didn't put up a fight, but she cut herself slight slack, she was five months pregnant.

A single mother of a three year old daughter, only twenty-two, unmarried, living with her younger—more successful—brother, struggling to support herself, let along another life.

Thalia had to admit. Mayah Rose was honestly an accident, but as cliche as it sounded, it was honestly one of her better mistakes.

Jason would be highly disappointed at the woman for getting herself locked up in jail.

Besides, Thalia was worried. If Jason couldn't afford the to bail out Thalia for the two hundred fifty dollar fine—which did not include the money for the damage that Thalia left behind in her trace—she would have to suck up a few years in prison.

Which would mean she'd miss everything. Her daughter's growth. Potential jobs. A new house.

It sucked, and no matter how bad it sounded, Thalia wanted her old life back, before her parents were murdered, before Mayah Rose was born, before she got herself locked up in jail.

Unfortunately, Thalia didn't have much time to mope after those few hours were up because she heard the noise of locks clicking and doors opening.

Thalia glanced up, watching the police officer—quite forcefully—push the young girl from early today into my cell and locked back up the doors.

Upon a better look at the young girl, Thalia noticed her eyes rimmed with red and puffy, as if she'd be crying; which was quite stupid. Don't cry over stupid little things like being thrown into jail.

 _If that girl wants to survive,_ Thalia thought to herself, _she's gotta toughen up, or she'll be dead meat by next week._

Thalia looked at the girl "so . . ." Thalia drawled. "You've been thrown in the slammer too?"

The other girl nodded slightly, silently going to the other corner, the corner that the toilet did not occupy.

By three years of softening, Thalia unfortunately felt bad for the younger girl. Which only look to be about the age of nineteen.

"Hey, girl" Thalia called. "Come over here."

The other girl looked at Thalia, her cheeks now glistening with white as she wiped away tears, embarrassed of crying, she stood up and made her was to Thalia. Whom sat up and patted the seat next to her.

The warmth left Thalia's body, which sent a shiver down her spine, but she couldn't quite complain. The girl next to her was shivering like someone trapped in a snowstorm in just thin cloth.

"What is your name?" Thalia asked her, her voice more tranquil then usual, that was the voice she _only_ used to calm her Mayah Rose, but, that tradition was now broken by Thalia's soft tone for the girl next to her.

The girl mumbled something quite incoherent. "What?" Thalia asked. "Bianca di Angelo" the girl—Bianca—replied a little louder.

"Thalia Grace." Thalia greeted Bianca, holding out her cold hand. Reclusively Bianca shook it.

"So . . . Bianca, tell me about yourself" Thalia said, leaning back on her hands slightly.

Bianca left out a exhale that misted out white and started to speak quietly.

"I'm nineteen, I'm suppose to be in collage right now, I have a little brother—Nico, to support through his third year of high school, I'm broken, lost and alone. What about you?" Bianca asked, hugging herself, trying to warm herself up in the cold atmosphere.

Thalia clicked her tongue, waiting a few seconds before speaking. "I'm twenty-two, I have a three year old daughter named Mayah Rose, I'm use to this, I've been to jail for little things multiple times, and I'm terrified my child will have the same fate as me."

The words rolled off Thalia's tongue as if they weren't much of a big deal, but they were, especially to Thalia, if she got herself landed in jail one more time after this incident. If Jason was deemed unfit to care for Mayah Rose then she'd be shipped off to an orphanage.

"Who's caring for your child now?" Bianca asked quietly.

"My brother Jason" Thalia told her.

Bianca nodded "I see, I have nobody to take care of Nico for me, so he's just going to come home, and I won't be there. He'll probably contact someone and find out I'm in jail. I'll be stuck here for a while because Nico doesn't have a job yet. He's been—ah, struggling" Bianca confide to the other.

"Yeah, might as well get comfortable with me hanging around because if my brother can't pay the expenses, then I'm trapped here too."

 *****  
 **And the first chapter is complete. I worked quite hard on this, even if it isn't the best, and I'd really like do you to comment and tell me what you think so far.**

 **Also, I apologize for the short chapter, the chapters will get longer, I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Calls

It's only been a day and Thalia had already been driven to the point of almost insanity, when you're locked in a cell it wouldn't be surprising to die of boredom. Luckily she kept herself together.

She had just woken up, it had to be early in the morning, maybe only about six A.M, yet when she lifted her upper body off the bed, there Bianca was, laying on the stone floor, staring through the bars of the cell, wondering how much had already changed? How did Nico feel upon returning and not finding his sister?

Unfortunately, Thalia was going through the same mess, yet Bianca showed the terror on her innocent face, a perfect target, when breakfast came 'round, Thalia was sure Bianca would be used for the boys dirty pleasures, just as how Luke made of her. Of course, Thalia couldn't let Bianca be taken advantage of as Thalia was, Bianca wasn't ready to be placed in Thalia's shoes. Heck. Thalia wasn't ready when the obstacles came her way, yet she sucked it up and dealt with it. But Thalia didn't believe Bianca would be the type of person who could handle it. Being placed in jail was going to rip little, innocent Bianca to shreds if Thalia didn't protect her.

Bianca's breath came out in small pants of white, she looked colder than the pervious day.

"Come here" said Thalia, looking at Bianca, who's glaze finally broke from the bars to Thalia.

"Come here" Thalia repeated, a little more sternly. Finally, Bianca obeyed and walked over to Thalia, standing at the edge of the bed.

"Sit" Thalia demanded, slightly harsher than she meant to.

With slight hesitation, Bianca sat down, keeping a space between Thalia and herself.

Thalia held out a hand, trailing her lengthy index finger down Bianca's arm, which was as cold as ice.

"You're going to freeze to death" Thalia said, not removing her finger. Bianca, whom was obviously uncomfortable with being touch said nothing.

Thalia sighed "fine, I'll do all the work" she rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue again before wrapping her arms around Bianca with caused the younger girl to yelp slightly as Thalia laid down with her.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked, going stiff. "Warmth, it's too cold in here" Thalia explained, her body pressed up to Bianca's.

"But I hardly know you" Bianca said, glancing away from Thalia's electric blue orbs that seemed to be enchanted with a bright glow.

"So what, would you rather cuddle with me or freeze to death?" Thalia asked.

"Cuddle I guess" Bianca mumbled awkwardly. Thalia nodded and gripped Bianca closer, and finally, Bianca wrapped her arms around Thalia, their body heat warming both females slightly.

Bianca would never admit it out loud, but she already started to become comfortable in the girl's arms, like her figure fit perfectly in Thalia's pale arms.

It just felt right.

The same could be said for Thalia, only vice-versa. She felt a tranquil feeling soak the air, drowning the feeling of terror and anxiety of both girls.

Thalia nor Bianca noticed each other dozing off.

~•~

"Wake up!" Yelled an officer, mumbling quite an inappropriate word for lesbians under his breath.

Both females heads shot up, Bianca's cheeks were flushed with red and Thalia's arms unwrapped around Bianca's as they both sat up.

"Hm?" Bianca asked. "You missed breakfast so you better hurry up." The officer said.

"Why? Are we having breakfast now?" Bianca asked.

"No, stupid, we're probably doing yard work first and only, if you miss breakfast, you don't get it" Thalia corrected, looking at the officer.

"Yes, you have yard work and then your one phone call."

That definitely got Thalia up and ready for work. She would get to speak to Jason and Mayah Rose again.

Bianca looked pretty excited—and scared— to speak to Nico, he'd be pissed, swearing and yelling on his end of the line, but she'd be able to speak to Nico again, and hopefully see him in a visit.

Thalia and Bianca both had their proper jail-wear on, which was a plane orange jumper, and not a comfortable or nice-looking one.

With two officers behind us, they lead Bianca and Thalia to the yard. Forcing them to work, it wasn't agonizing or anything, but just simply boring. The hours went slow and the time seemed to freeze in the dullest moments for Thalia.

Bianca's on the other hand was rushing through the process. She wante—no needed to talk to Nico, and the quickest way to do something of the sort is to get the work over with. So that's exactly what the girls did.

Thalia was loud and obnoxiously slipping comments about the conditions of her 'work zone' and gave officers when they weren't looking a dirty look. That was a game she played. She appropriately named the game _How-To-Piss-Off-A-Cop,_ this game unfortunately resulted in less dinner.

 _What a threat,_ Thalia though sarcastically, _less dinner, it wasn't like I was planning on feeding myself the food here anyway._

Yet her companion, Bianca decided to quietly do her work and be a good inmate. Surprisingly the officers soon forgot about her and she started to slack off, standing there, just, _thinking_ , thinking about the future. What this would do to her. I mean, she had to consider what the outcome would be, right?

As the hours passed on it quickly became 4:35 P.M, dinner. So the pair of inmates were lead down the hall, through the facility, to the as the officers called it, the _cafeteria._

Thalia wasn't in the mood for the small quantity of food she received, which she was suppose to believe was steak. Yet Bianca didn't mind it too badly.

When Bianca noticed Thalia not eating, she started to head over to the girl when a man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties approached Thalia.

Thalia, whom was minding her own business, looked up at the man wordlessly.

The guys was built in with muscles, yet Bain's popped out of his forehead and his black eyes were bloodshot. He had no hair so you could see an evident marking on the top of his head. Maybe he use to be part of some cult or gang that Thalia was unaware about. And she's been in more than a few gangs, but never stayed. She always ended up running away from everything in the end, because, behind her calm and rebelling aroma, she always was mentally scared. But she learned, never show anyone your weaknesses, no matter who they are, because they _will_ turn their back on you.

"What's a little lady like you doing in a place like this?" Drawled the older man. "That's not your concern" Thalia hissed, not having much temper for the men in these places, they were all the same, all they wanted was the same thing, to have sex with the females of this hellhole. And Thalia would never give into that desire ever again.

"Calm you'self, Miss, all I wanna is to talk" the man said, but Thalia would fall for that. She was too sly, she was the fox, he was the rabbit, never try to out-trick a fox.

"Leave me alone" Thalia's voice was demanding.

The man trailed his hand up her leg, "come on now, Miss, I'm sure that—"

"Leave her the hell alone" came a familiar voice, the voice of Bianca.

Both Thalia and the man looked at the young female, and the man laughed. "What are you going to do about it, Missy?" Asked the other inmate.

"If you don't leave her alone you'll be answering to me, don't mess with a lawyer." Bianca said threateningly.

"And was is a lawyer doing in jail? Better question actually, I'm already in jail, if you send me to court, what'ca gonna do?"

The man had a point. So Thalia did what she thought was best at the moment. She punched the man, and stood up, grabbing Bianca's hand, making a mad-dash with to the other end of the cafeteria.

~•~

After the incident, Thalia had kept more quiet than usual, not wanting herself to get beaten again.

Bianca, on the other hand, was pumped with energy, you could see it in her eyes, yet she stayed silent and obedient as they headed to where you made the calls to family and friends.

Bianca was up first and she dialed the number of Nico, her fingers trembling in the process. She was getting more and more terrified as the seconds ticked away as the phone finally picked up and Nico's voice rang through.

"Hello?" Question Nico from the other end.

" _Mio Caro_ ," Bianca let out a breath of air. "Bianca?" Nico asked. "Yes, it's me . . ." Bianca said.

There was silence from Nico's end for a few agonizingly slow moments before his voice returned.

"Where are you? I'm scared." Nico said. "Nico . . . I'm in jail" Bianca said bluntly, she had to get it over with anyway.

"What!" Nico's voice came bellowing from the phone. "What the hell Bianca!" He yelled, sending cuss words Bianca's way.

Yet Bianca let him cuss and yell until he tired himself out. "Nico, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, a wrong moment kind of thing." Bianca said.

Nico, breathing heavy said "yes, but I can't bail you out. You're stuck there" Nico said. "I'm sorry." Bianca shook her head, then realized Nico couldn't see her.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing. I have to go now. Visit me, please."

"Of corse I will" Nico said before hanging up the phone and Thalia was soon brought in.

She quickly dilated Jason's number, eager to talk to her brother and daughter.

The phone rang for a few moments before Jason's voice spoke "Thalia?" He asked. "How did you know?" Thalia asked in mock astonishment. "You're in jail, again!" Jason huffed, trying to keep his temper as Thalia heard a young child's voice in the background.

"Is that Mayah?" Thalia asked. "Yeah" Jason said. "Can I please speak to her?"

"Mhm, one moment" Jason said, then there was a faint voice and the unmistakable voice to Mayah Rose came through.

"Mommy, where are you?" Mayah Rose asked.

Thalia took a deep breath before speaking. "Mommy's in jail again, sweetie, but I'll be out soon." Thalia promise, even thought she wasn't sure how true those words were.

"Mommy, why are you at the bad place?" Mayah Rose asked. "Mama's in the bad place because she made a mistake, but mama will be okay."

"I'm scared" Mayah Rose said quietly.

"I know, baby, mama's scared too, but it's gonna be okay. I promise." Thalia said.

"Okie Mommy" Mayah Rose said. "I love you, but can you please put uncle Jason back on the phone."

"Sure Mommy" Mayah said. "Thank you, baby."

After a small pause Jason returned to the phone. "Jason, look, you got to bai—" "I don't have the money Thalia. I can't, I'm sorry." Jason was honest with me.

"I, I understand. Well, come and visit me, will you?" Thalia asked.

"What kind of question is that? Oh course I'm coming. But I got to go now, Mayah's getting hungry, bye" Jason said.

"Bye."

~•~

Unfortunately, Thalia's meet up never came. She got the news two days later, it tore her into shreds, but when she received it, she acted like she didn't care.

But once the lights of the jail died and night overcame the light, Thalia waited until Bianca was asleep to cry.

A cry that made her body shake with ever whimper and throaty cry. The sound of her crying, especially breaking down the way she is, isn't a pretty sound. It's a sound you'd never come across, at least, never on purpose.

Thalia's break down must've woken up her companion. Bianca, who had no idea what was going on, grabbed Thalia's wrist to get her attention and used her freehand to make Thalia look into Bianca's eyes.

Thalia tried blinking back the rapid tears but it only made things worst.

"Tell me what happened" Bianca said. Thalia didn't trust her companion yet, not by a long shot, she didn't know this girl well enough. But Thalia had helped her, now it was time for Bianca to return her gratitude, again.

Thalia couldn't calm down, so she had to explain it, sooner or later.

"J-Jason w-w-was killed. M-Mayah is lost somewhere." Thalia struggled to get the words out.

Bianca's eyes widened, she couldn't imagine what Thalia was feeling right now, especially for a girl who likes to play rough and isn't scared to ruffle some feathers. For her to break down like this, the feeling must be heart-wrenching.

Bianca tried to imagine Nico dead, and maybe another possible organism that Bianca cared for dearly—lost, possibly dead itself. Bianca frankly could not imagine that.

Thalia sat stiffly, smearing the tears across her face, trying to make them fade.

"It's okay to cry on my shoulder, if you Need it" Bianca said.

Thalia shook her head. "I couldn't" she said. "But you can." Bianca corrected.

Thalia thought it over and over before deciding to do something she'd never thought she'd do. She leaned against Bianca's cold, bare skin, and just cried.

It took hours before Thalia fell asleep on Bianca, who, was still up, rubbing Thalia's back.

"Goodnight Thalia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Weakness**

Thalia woke up, laying on top of someone, her first thought was _oh crap, I slept with someone._ But when Thalia looked down on the smaller figure she was a tangled mess on, it was only Bianca, which made Thalia sigh in relief, she didn't need another child to worry about. Even thought if you think about it, Bianca was like a child.

For the first time, Thalia truly got to examine Bianca. Her at the moment, scattered chocolate brown hair that had waves that rolled into curls the closer you got to the bottom of her head with her medium length hair.

Her eyes were closed for now but she remembered the coffee brown eyes that sparkled with such fierce emotion of love and care, the light that drained from Thalia's eyes years ago.

Now Bianca's facial features were elf-ish like, slightly pointed ears and an upturned nose, freckles that thickly dotted her face, dusted with pink from her rosy cheeks.

Bianca had a tight grip on Thalia, even when unconscious.

Bianca's small yet lengthy—at least for her hand—fingers were curled up around Thalia's mop of hair that was knot infested. She never took care of her hair. That's why she cut it short honestly, long hair was too difficult to manage.

Bianca's face was finally calm, Thalia could no longer for the moment see Bianca's eyes filled with flooding emotions.

Thalia just stayed on top of Bianca, for warmth of course. Thalia never felt comfortable cuddling with anyone but her Mayah Rose. And this was not she.

Then the memories from last night came flooding back to her, and she chocked down a sob, she didn't want to wake up Bianca before needed.

It was currently three am and they didn't need to be awake for breakfast until four-thirty.

Thalia tried to carefully slip out of Bianca's arms but Bianca's grip just tightened around the older girl's waist.

"Don't go" she mumbled. Thalia froze at her words, not because she was shocked or embarrassed, but because she had just woken up her companion.

"I won't" Thalia mumbled. "Good" Bianca said, before drifting off back to sleep.

Unfortunately, the hour past so quickly that it was time for breakfast in no time.

Thalia shook Bianca slightly "Bianca . . . Bianca, wake up."

Thalia's companion groaned and leaned up, with difficult, since Thalia was straddled on top of Bianca's torso.

The brown-haired girl already felt the red going to her cheeks as she glanced into Thalia's eyes and then trailed her glaze down to their torsos.

"Oh . . ." Thalia mumbled, getting off of Bianca and standing up, stretching, cracking her fingers and back.

Bianca sat up fully, yawning slightly, she looked at Thalia. "What time is is?" She asked. "Four-thirty, breakfast" Thalia claimed.

"Geez, that early" Bianca mumbled. Thalia simply nodded. Waiting for the police to come and pick them up.

It took another five minutes but they finally arrived. Bringing the two girls down to the cafeteria.

Thalia looked around the room, her eyes landing upon a group of men, in a corner, surrounding each other.

The police didn't even bother to break it up.

Thalia knew that was bad news, the last time she approached those group of men, bad things go down.

Unfortunately, Bianca was oblivious. Thalia noticed Bianca side-glancing at the men, curiosity flooding her eyes.

Bianca started wandering off closer to the men.

Thalia was about to shout to Bianca but stopped herself, she didn't want to get targeted or even noticed. Especially not by _him_ that was his group.

Thalia would know, she was apart of their group before, the only female there, because the other females were smarter and avoided them.

Thalia instead quietly followed Bianca, her eyes darting around as Bianca approached the men and one of them turned to face her, a younger man, about in his early thirties, his name was Dwight, at least from what Thalia remembered.

"Well, Miss, what's a young pretty lady like you doing in an ugly place like this?" Asked Dwight. Bianca was obviously intimated, because she squeaked her answer, "I was caught by police, I was trespassing and someone was egging an house, and I was convicted as a bystander.

"Now, that's not rig—" "Dwight, Dwight, she's obviously scared, leave her alone." It was his voice.

A boy moved through the crowed and looked at Bianca, smirking. "Now, little miss, what's your name?" He asked. "Bianca . . ." Bianca mumbled.

"Ah, what a pretty name." He complimented. Grabbing her hand and sliding a finger down her arm.

That's when I spoke up.

"Luke, let go of her arm or I'll personally give you another scar!" Thalia snapped, pushing men out of the way to get to Bianca.

"Thalia . . ." Luke purred, letting go of Bianca and dragged his finger down his scar that was slit down his face. It made him look tough, but Thalia was the one who gave that to him. And in these parts, if even a scratch was given to you by a girl, you were nothing but a lady yourself. Fragile, thin-skinned, all those other thing that they said about the female sex.

"What do you want?" Thalia asked him. He was her Jail-fling boyfriend. "I just want to talk" he said.

Thalia squared my shoulders, tensing, not letting her guard down, but Thalia said "continue."

Luke sighed "it's been a while, don't you think it's time me continue our old . . . actions?" He drawled.

She shook her head. "No way in hell!" I hissed. "Do you not know what it was like, being sick. Beaten. Almost having an miscarriage. Worst of all, birth, alone, in a cell. And then you leave!" Thalia had to admit, those words weakened her, it wasn't everyday she admitted these thing.

Besides. That triggered her memories.

 _Thalia eye's flashed angry as they cuffed her up again. Do you know how difficult it is to breastfeed with cuffs locked onto you?_

 _The baby gurgled, giggled soon starting to cry from hunger. Thalia frowned but then put on a warm smile._

 _"Shh, it's okay, baby" she said quietly. Trying her best to rock her . . . her, her Mayah Rose. That had a nice ring to it. The baby soon gotten enough to eat that she was back to giggling and playing with Thalia's chain obliviously._

 _Yet Thalia couldn't help but smile at her young child. The pain that her Mayah Rose just caused her couldn't compare to the love that was inflicting her chest at the moment._

 _The baby had fallen asleep after an hour and the police tried to take her Mayah Rose away from Thalia._

 _"No!" Thalia said angrily as they took Mayah Rose out of Thalia's arms. But it was no use, her baby girl was gone._

Luke frowned "just once . . ." Luke said, his hand reaching out to my thigh. Yet before she could slap it away, Thalia was half-way under his trance. She had desires, and it was getting more difficult, Thalia was suffocating in wants and desires. It was Bianca who defended her, surprisingly.

She hit his hand. "Leave her the hell alone".

Luke actually looked surprised and that's then Thalia came back to her senses. Thalia swore and backed up, stiffening again.

"Now, now Bianca, Thalia was going to—".

"I don't care what Thalia was about to do. Come on Thalia" Bianca said, grabbing the other girl's wrist.

Thalia stared at Bianca, the sudden out-burst didn't seem like her. Yet she let the nineteen year old pull her along. Away from the men.

When they got a safe distance, Bianca pulled Thalia up against the wall.

"What was that?" Bianca asked, "why, why would you fall for something so stupid?"

"Well I'm sorry _Bianca_ , it's not everyday that you're a fucking lesbian and don't feel attractions to boys!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" Bianca insisted. Pushing Thalia again.

Bianca frankly didn't know why she was so offended, she may or may not of been a lesbian and she supposed it was just Thalia finding out her secret that bothered her.

Thalia was having none of Bianca's lies, being a bisexual, she could obviously tell when a female was lying. She had her share of girlfriends like Bianca before.

The black-haired girl crossed her arms and smirked, similar to Luke's. "Oh really, then if you aren't, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I ran back to Luke."

Bianca frowned and her face went red, "shut up" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Asked Thalia. "I said shut up, Thalia, listen sometimes and maybe you won't have such a problem getting around on your own!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Thalia asked. She tried to level her voice but it didn't work. It wasn't everyday Thalia got stood up to. Heck, this is the first time she could remember someone holding their ground against her.

Thalia was the panther, Bianca was the prey; usually at least. But this time, they were more even than not. Thalia may be a panther, she always would, yet Bianca was now a cheetah, more than you'd think.

"What I mean," Bianca's voice went deadly quiet, "is that you need to learn when to say things, or you'll end up on the other end of the gun."

Bianca's words didn't scared Thalia, but the eclectic-eyed girl knew that Bianca was more right than Thalia wanted to admit.

 **~•~**

The following day, both females were still not in the best mood with each other. Normally, at nights they would sleep in the same bed for warmth but this time, Bianca was left to shiver on the cold floor yet again because Thalia _always_ won. No matter how equal they seemed, Thalia was always one step ahead.

Bianca had anxiety. Nobody knew, but she was having a small panic attack in her head. She was highly dependent. Unlike Thalia, she was only able to run off of what others did, she couldn't start her own conversations. She couldn't even make her own money if it wasn't for her brother encouraging her to strive on.

Talking about her brother, he is suppose to visit in two days, which brought Bianca slight more comfort. But it was hard to smile when you were cast off to sleep on the floor because your jerk of a fri—companion didn't let you into the warmth of her arms.

And what was worst is even if Thalia didn't feel the same way, Bianca felt comfort in the other girl's arms, like she belonged there. Frankly, she had daydreams of the pair, and less liked dreams in her sleep of intercourse between the two. But in her living thoughts, she hadn't really found herself checking out Thalia, at least not much.

Of corse she noticed small aspects about the other but never looked at the more closed-off parts of the body. In all reality, of Bianca was being completely honest, she did find Thalia sexy, but would she ever act on those feelings? No.

She couldn't. It would be wrong. She didn't want to be judged by her companion.

Besides, she wasn't her brother. Her brother was homosexual as well, yet he had a happy relationship with another boy by the name of Percy for about two years.

Bianca sighed and fiddled with her hair, waiting for the police to go and pick up the pair for breakfast.

This time Bianca steered clear for the men and sat down away from Thalia, not bothering to eat what they put on her plate. It looked disgusting, and honestly, it probably was, but Bianca wasn't brave enough to find out.

Bianca glanced at Thalia, whom was just poking at her dish with her fork. Thalia's electric-eyes met Bianca's coffee ones and Bianca quickly looked away, yet she felt Thalia's eyes rest on her features and didn't leave.

That made Bianca uncomfortable.

The younger girl had to resist the urge to look back once more. Bianca shuffled awkwardly and got up, walking away.

As she walk walking someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She just suspected it was Thalia, but when she turned to tell her to go away, it was a handsome boy, around her age.

He had a messy head fully of brown hair and vibrant blue eyes, with a strong jaw and a scar on his neck. He had light facial hair and Bianca couldn't help but feel lightly attracted.

So maybe Bianca fell on the scale of bisexual a little.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but you may not want to go that way" he warned.

"Uh . . . Who are you?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Alex Juttison" he greeted. "And who are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm Bianca di Angelo" Bianca said quietly.

"Well, miss di Angelo, you shouldn't be heading there, Luke's gang is bad news. I would know." He said.

Bianca nodded "I know, I met them" she claimed simply.

The man looked genuinely surprised with Bianca's reply, I guess she didn't come off of being one of the females who visited Luke, she probably got played with and cast away, at least that's what Alex assumed.

"There's many bad people here miss di Angelo. But I am assure you that I'm not one of them. You seem to need some help getting the hang of jail. If you want. I can show you?"

Bianca nodded, "I would like that." The girl knew it was stupid to put her trust in a stranger—that was in jail none of the less—and have him show her around, hand in hand.

Bianca had to admit, she was already falling for Alex, she didn't know whether it was his dapper looks or his candy-sweet attitude, but something just made Bianca's heart flutter when Alex talked to her.

She knew she shouldn't fall for him, and she knew it was a bad choice, but she couldn't help herself.

But there was more to the man, he seemed familiar to Bianca, even his name ring a bell, but when she tried to think of anything about him, nothing bad came into her mind, so she trusted him.

He walked around with her, talking, joking, laughing. Everything was going well for the two, which honestly, Bianca didn't expect, but Bianca couldn't said it was quite a bad thing.

They sat talking about themselves. Supposedly Alex was twenty, his usual occupation—before he went to jail of course—was a Clark. He had two sisters, his dad is dead. His favorite band is Panic! At The Disco. He was leaving in two days. And he was single.

Bianca exchanged the same type of information to the man, gaining his trust pretty quickly.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for Thalia.

She was just sitting, playing with her food because she frankly had nothing else to do. The only person she came slightly close to being friends with in jail was away talking to the first hot man she saw.

That pissed Thalia off and she didn't even know why. It just did. Thalia had to admit, she did have small attraction to the female, maybe she was jealous—envious even.

Was that bad? To be envious of something that wasn't even close to you? But in a way, Bianca di Angelo was close to Thalia, she befriended Thalia when not many others did, and Thalia—even if she wouldn't appreciate it out loud, she was highly grateful for that.

And Bianca stayed with her, stood up for up, at least up until now. And for some odd reason Thalia never felt so alone.

I mean when you know your brother's dead and possibly your child, and the one person who talks to you without trying to lure you into a trap left, it actually hurts like hell if Thalia was to be honest.

Quickly thought it was time to return to the cell, Thalia said nothing to Bianca, angry at the younger girl.

Either way Bianca made no effort to speak to Thalia so I don't matter anyway.

Thalia sat down on the bed and silently stared out the cell, but she was tired, so she curled up and slowly fell asleep.

 _"Thalia!" Came a voice filled with terror. The voice felt oddly familiar and so she chased it._

 _Running, running, running._

 _Yet she was fast enough. It was a blur of color when it happened, Thalia couldn't quite grasp what was happening._

 _It seemed to be the streets of Manhattan, it was dark, the only luster was the lights that shined threw dirty windows of skyscrapers that stood in large clusters like an over populated tank of animals. But I mean, that's what Americans are—animals._

 _Dirty, filthy, greedy. Yet there was some, some that were like wolves, they hunted together, lived together, cared for one another, extraordinary loyal, even if there is a rouge or two._

 _Then there's the lions and lioness, the lions making the lioness hunt and breed, yet they lived with one another and without each other they'd fall apart and die before they could spread their blood to keep the species living on._

 _Yet when Thalia looked around she saw a monster that was called human and a vulnerable girl who could do nothing more than coward in the presence of the beast._

 _Thalia couldn't make out much but she saw a blood stained knife and that business end, the tip of the knife pointed at the girl. She was small and looked fragile, carrying._

 _Thalia couldn't make out who they were, so she ran closer, that's when she saw it, the man, he trusted out his hand._

 _Thalia reached the girl in time but took the impact, she felt pain, then numbness in her arm, then blood. It gushed down her arm, leaving a puddle next to her._

 _Her breathing became unstable but all she did was grab the other's hand and ran. The girl didn't look like anyone familiar, she was older, maybe about 22, long-ish hair that was brown. She couldn't make out the eyes clearly because her vision blurred so she didn't dwell on it, she just ran._

 _Her breathing because more labored as she got to a home and skidded inside, the girl behind her. She slammed her wooden door shut._

 _She heard loud bangs at the door, so she ran once more, and after it felt like it a thousand seconds past before she reached the phone, she dialed a number, but she couldn't make out the numbers._

 _Then she heard the door smash open, and a loud shriek. Footsteps, storming thought the halls._

 _Then, Thalia turn and—_


End file.
